Herz der Finsternis
by edenbeast
Summary: Liebe, Streit und andere Nebenwirkungen. [SSHG] Hermine arbeitet im St. Mungos Spital und braucht Snapes Hilfe. Doch er bleibt stur..
1. Chapter 1

_Story: Hey allerseits. Ich hab mal meine alte FF "Hungriges Herz" off gestellt um sie neu zu überarbeiten und hab dafür eine neue angefangen. Wie üblich (hihi) mit meinem fav. Pairing SS/HG. _

_Freue mich immer über Lob, Kritik und Kekse _

_Viel Spaß -butterbier verteil-_

_Disclaimer: Gehört alles JK Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

**1. Kapitel**

Zögernd klopfte sie an. Auf einmal war sie sich unsicher.  
Was suche ich überhaupt hier Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ihr Herz begann zu klopfen.  
Immerhin wohnte ihr grimmiger, ehemaliger Lehrer in Zaubertränke, Severus Snape, hinter dieser Tür aus dunklem, schwerem Holz. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, weit, weit weg zu sein und in diesem Moment nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er ein Meister der Zaubertränke war und nur er ihr helfen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass jemand klüger und um einiges überlegen war als sie, brachte sie um den Verstand. Schließlich hörte sie wie sich jemand der Tür näherte und sie schloss für zwei Sekunden die Augen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich. Zwei schwarze Augen fixierten die Gestalt vor der Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihr, als wäre er überrascht. Aber im nächsten Moment hob er gelangweilt eine Augenbraue und musterte Hermine.  
Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und räusperte sich.  
„Guten Abend, Professor Snape.." Sofort fiel er ihr ins Wort und sie vernahm nun seit langem wieder seine schneidende Stimme.  
„Miss Granger."  
War ja auch klar dass er sich nach 5 Jahren nicht verändert hat. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet ? Hatte sie erwartet dass er sie hocherfreut über ihren Besuch reinbeten würde und sich mit ihr über das Wetter unterhalten würde ? Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und wunderte sich, wie sie auf solchen absurden Gedanken kommen konnte.  
„Nun ja .. Ich .. Ich arbeite im St. Mungos Spital, wie Sie vielleicht wissen und .."  
„Nein, weiss ich nicht. Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum es mich interessieren sollte." Er merkte, dass er längst nicht mehr denselben Einfluss auf sie hatte, wie in Hogwarts. Anscheinend konnte er ihr keine Angst mehr einjagen. Nun ja, sie war doch auch schon eine erwachsene Frau. Mit zugekniffenen Augen betrachte er die einst besserwisserische Schülerin. Unfreiwillig musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie längst nicht mehr wie ein Kind aussah. Die einst buschigen Haaren waren glatt und ein bisschen länger als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie hatte leichte Augenringe und wirkte müde.  
Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel und allgemein wirkte sie auf ihn düsterer als sie früher war.

Sie überhörte seinen zynischen Unterton und sprach weiter.  
„Vorgestern nachts bekamen wir einen neuen Patienten. Er wurde mit einem schweren Werwolfsbiss eingeliefert und verliert sehr viel Blut. Wir können die Blutung mit herkömmlichen Mitteln nicht stoppen und ich dachte .. vielleicht .."  
Wieder ließ er sie nicht ausreden.  
„Sie glauben nicht allen Ernstes ich vergeude meine Zeit mit dem Brauen eines Lupirinus-Trankes ?"  
„Wären sie vielleicht so freundlich, mich reinzulassen ? Es sieht nach Regen aus .." Sie spitzte die Lippen und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.  
Wie kann der Typ so ignorant sein. Es geht um Leben oder Tod." Sie dachte an den armen Neville, der mehr tot als lebendig in seinem Zimmer lag. Der Biss war kompliziert und sehr gefährlich. Der Werwolf erwischte seine Hauptschlagader und zeriss sie fast. Entweder er starb an den Folgen des Blutverlustes oder weil zu viel Werwolfblut in ihm floss.  
Widerwillig schritt er zur Seite und ließ sie herein. Sie war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht: die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen bedeckt und viele Kerzen beleuchteten den Raum. Eine schwarze Ledercouch fand vor dem Kamin Platz und das Feuer loderte darin. Der Raum wirkte dunkel und unheimlich, aber dennoch einladend und gab einem das Gefühl, sich wie zuhause zu fühlen. Soviel Geschmack war dem Professor gar nicht zuzutrauen.  
Sie ging davon aus, dass sie sich hinsetzen durfte, und bewegte sich Richtung Sofa.  
„Miss Granger, ich würde doch sehr bitten, sich in MEINEM Haus dementsprechend zu benehmen. Nur weil ich Sie hereingelassen habe, heißt das nicht, dass Sie sich wie zuhause zu fühlen haben." bellte er sie regelrecht an.  
Verwundert über seine Reaktion hob sie die Augenbraue und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Er verschränkte die Arme und trommelte mit den Fingern gegen seine Oberarme. Sie fühlte sich am falschen Platz, obwohl es hier gemütlich war.

„Nun ja. Mittlerweile haben sie ja verstanden warum ich hier bin. Ich bräuchte ihre Hilfe beim Brauen des Lupirinus-Trankes. Alleine bin ich leider nicht dazu imstande, da mir die nötigen Zutaten und Informationen fehlen.." Sie versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, denn sie wusste, wenn Blicke töten konnten, würde sie nicht mehr hier sein.  
„Und nur weil Miss Granger meine Hilfe braucht, denkt Sie auch, dass ich ihr fröhlich und munter helfen werde ?" Böse funkelte er sie an.  
„Eigentlich gehe ich davon aus .. es handelt sich um Neville Longbottom, und er ist, wie gesagt, am Sterben." Sie hätte ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen, falls sie es nicht schaffen sollte, ihm zu helfen.  
Amüsiert, als hätte ich ihm gerade ein Witz erzählt, sah er mich an. „Longbottom ?" spie er aus. „Soll er doch sehen dass er alleine zurechtkommt."  
„Aber er ist dabei zu sterben, Professor!" Empört regte sie sich auf und konnte es nicht glauben was Snape gerade sagte. Gut, er hasst Neville, aber immerhin könnte er doch so sozial sein mir beim Brauen zu helfen.  
Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen (wer weiß, ob er es womöglich nicht auch tat..) schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte bloß: „Und nein, Miss Granger, glauben sie ja nicht ich werde Rücksicht drauf nehmen was sozial und nicht sozial ist."  
Damit war das Thema erledigt, und er hoffte, sie würde nun nach der „Auflärung" gehen.

„Professor Snape. Nur weil sie ihn hassen, können sie ihn nicht sterben lassen. Ohne Sie bin ich und Neville aufgeschmissen. Und ich habe keine Lust jede Nacht mit einem schlechten Gewissen einzuschlafen, dass er nur wegen mir und ihrer Sturheit gestorben ist."  
„Was lässt er sich auch von einem Werwolf beißen." Wieder einmal schossen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sein Augen sprühten nur so vor Arroganz.  
Du dreckiger, herzloser Bastard." Dachte sie, und war sehr knapp davor, ihm diese und ähnliche Wörter an den Kopf zu werfen. Sie war am Verzweifeln. Ohne Snapes Hilfe konnte sie nichts tun, als zusehen wie Neville jeden Tag ein wenig „starb".  
Sie seufzte.  
„Wie können sie so herzlos sein. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie wären an meiner Stelle .."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er fiel ihr sofort ins Wort.  
„Merlin sei Dank bin ich nicht Sie. Ich würde mich nicht für Hohlköpfe engagieren und meinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehren damit zu nerven, mir zu helfen. Und nun bitte ich Sie zu gehen."  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihre Wangen brannten rot und die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Still rannen ihr die Tränen über die glühenden Wangen und sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.  
„Geht ja, Miss Granger." Hämisch grinste er sie an und sah ihr zu, wie sie Richtung Tür ging.

Betäubt von dem Schmerz, dass ein Freund von ihr sterben musste und sie sich nun wie ein Erstklässler von Snape eingeschüchtert fühlte, spürte sie, wie ihr schwindlig wurde. Seit vorgestern hatte sie nicht mehr geschlafen, geschweige denn gegessen, so sehr sorgte sie sich um Nevilles Leben. Sie versuchte das Rezept für den Lupirinus-Trank zu finden. Hunderte Büche hatte sie nach den nötigen Informationen durchsucht - ohne Erfolg. Wenige haben es geschaffte, ihn zu brauen, und so hielt es wohl die Zauberwelt nicht für nötig, die Rezepte in Büchern zu veröffentlichen.  
Der Schwindel wurde heftiger, vergebens versuchte Hermine an der Tür Halt zu finden. Sie fiel, und fiel, und fiel.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tada :D Kapitel 2 is nun auch da xD_

**Kapitel 2.**

„Verdammt, Miss Granger. Hören sie auf herum zu liegen und wischen Sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht." Er war innerhalb einer Sekunde bei ihr und musterte sie von oben. Die Haare lagen auf dem Boden wie ein Teppich, ihr Gesicht war blass und sie bewegte sich nicht. Zögernd bückte er sich und griff nach ihrem Hals. Er spürte ihren Puls. Und die Wärme. „Gut. Dann sind Sie halt bewusstlos…" Er seufzte und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus; „Mobilcorpus!"

Schon schwebte sie durch den Raum und landete mehr hart als sanft auf seinem Ledersofa. Mit hastigen Bewegungen sucht er im Nebenraum nach dem passenden Trank und tropfte ihr ein paar Tropfen in den Mund. Er bemerkte wie sie anfing schneller zu atmen und wie sie nach unendlich langen 5 Minuten zu blinzeln anfing.

„Na Merlin sei Dank."

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, und eine Hitzewelle überkam sie. Was suche ich hier ? Warum schaut er mich so böse an .. Sie strich sich die lästigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich auf um aufzustehen.

„Nein. Bleiben sie gefälligst liegen, ich habe nämlich keine Lust sie erneut zu bemuttern" schnarrte er sie sofort an. Er murmelte vor sich hin und zauberte eine Rindsuppe her. „Da, essen Sie und werden Sie wieder vernünftig."

Ihr Kopf drohte zu platzen; doch ihr Magen erinnerte sie wieder daran, dass sie doch besser auf Snape hören sollte. Das Knurren was unüberhörbar und so löffelte sie die Suppe rasch aus. „Danke .. Professor." Flüsterte sie anschließend.

Er tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Ihr fiel auf, dass er nicht wie in der Schule, seine Robe trug, sondern eine einfache schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes, langärmeliges Hemd. Seine Haare waren etwas länger als früher und anscheinend lernte er sogar, sich die Haare zu waschen. Sie dachte an die alten Zeiten, wo sie ihn gegenüber Ron und Harry verteidigt hatte, als sie über ihn lästerten. Doch jetzt war ihr alles recht, so ein herzloser Bastard verdiente ihre Gutmütigkeit nicht. Mit verschränkten Armen legte sie sich für einige Minuten hin, um die Suppe in Ruhe zu verdauen. In der Hoffnung, Snape würde sie nicht sofort anschreien, sobald sie es wagte die Augen zu schließen, tat sie es. Müdigkeit verteilte sich in ihren Armen und Beinen und sich bemerkte nicht, wie sie dabei war, einzuschlafen.

Snape bemerkte die im Raum herrschende Stille und stand auf um nach Hermine zu sehen. Und was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Was bildete sie sich ein HIER einzuschlafen ?" Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch er traute sich nicht sie aufzuwecken.

Sie lag doch nur schließlich hier und machte keinen Unfug. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck drückte Zufriedenheit aus, und man konnte kaum glauben, dass diese junge Frau vor einer halben Stunden einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, und dass Snape der Schuldige war.

Er entschied sich, die Kerzen brennen zu lassen, falls sie nachts aufwachen sollte. Sonst würde sie noch aus „Versehen" seine Bücherregale anzünden. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Müde verzog er sich in sein Schlafgemach. Unruhig wälzte er sich herum und hoffte inständig, am nächsten Morgen würde sie verschwinden und nachts keinen Unfug anstellen.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen tanzten auf ihrem Gesicht; sie blinzelte in den Morgen hinein und bemerkte, dass sie sich immer noch in Spinner's End befand. Hermine beschloss aufzustehen und das Frühstück zu machen. Müde irrte sie durch Snapes Haus herum und stand schließlich in der Küche. Dass er sein Haus so sauber hält, hätte ich von ihm gar nicht erwartet. Aber vielleicht waren das ja auch nur die Hauselfen.

Sie deckte den Tisch und stellte eine riesige Kaffeekanne hin (anscheinend ist Snape Koffeinsüchtig), und machte sich daran, nach Muggelart Ham & Eggs zu bereiten.

Kaum war sie damit Fertig, stolperte Snape in die Küche hinein und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah man, dass er vor Wut kochte.

Sie ignorierte dies gekonnt und flötete ihm ein „Guten Morgen, Professor!" zu.

Er rollte die Augen und war dabei ein Wasserfall an Schimpfwörtern und Beleidigungen warum sie seine Küche verunstaltete über sie zu lassen, doch sie war schneller.

„Wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee ? Frisch gekocht. Ich dachte, ich erlaube mir mal, Ihnen mal ein ordentliches Frühstück zu machen." Sie lächelte selig und setzte sich.

Er musste sich eingestehen, der Geruch nach Ham & Eggs war unwiderstehlich, auch wenn er die englische „Küche" hasste. Mürrisch zog er seinen Stuhl zurück und ließ sich drauf fallen. Hastig trank er einen Schluck Kaffee und verbrannte sich die Zunge.

„Scheiße!" und dachte nicht mal dran sich für den vulgären Ausdruck zu entschuldigen. Hermine dagegen, lächelte vor sich hin und versuchte nicht vor Lachen loszuprusten. Er sieht aus wie ein kleiner Junge." Und schmunzelte dabei.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen, Granger ?" fuhr er sich an. Toller Tag. dachte er sich insgeheim.

„Nichts, nichts. Schmeckt Ihnen der Kaffee nicht?" und zog eine Schnute.

Er murmelte etwas Undefinierbares vor sich hin und aß so schnell wie nie.

„Nicht so hastig, Professor. Dann verschlucken Sie sich vielleicht noch .."

Das Unglaubliche geschah 2 Sekunden später; er wollte was erwidern und verschluckte sich tatsächlich. Geschieht dir Recht, Arschloch. Er hustete und hustete, bis sich Hermine schließlich „erbarmte" und aufstand um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Er wehrte sich und das sah ziemlich albern aus. „Na dann nicht."

Sollte er spüren wie es ist, wenn jemand zu ihm mal unfreundlich war. Schließlich hatte er sie gestern wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt, und scheinbar wollte er heute damit weitermachen. Beleidigt räumte sie die Teller weg und setzte sich wieder hin.

Peinliche Stille erfüllte die Küche.

„Was glotzen Sie so wie ein neugeborenes Kalb, Miss Granger ?"

Wütend darüber, dass sie sich vorhin über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, funkelte er sie böse an.

„Sie brauchen mich nicht so behandeln wie ein kleines Kind, Professor. Nur weil Sie es nicht akzeptieren können dass Sie mir längst keine Angst mehr einjagen können, brauchen Sie nicht persönlich zu werden." Eine Welle Wut überkam sie und weg war das angenehme Gefühl, als sie über Snape geschmunzelt hatte.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Mensch und kein Gegenstand das Sie herumwerfen können."

Jetzt wurde sie erst wütend und aufgebracht.

„Was sind Sie auch hier geblieben ? Ich hab Ihnen alles gesagt – ich helfe Ihnen NICHT." Schnarrte er.

Wütend stieß sie ihren Stuhl zurück und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er folgte ihr.

„Auf Beleidigt können sie woanders tun, Miss Granger."

Abrupt drehte sie sich um.

„Sie arroganter .." weiter kam sie nicht. Ihre Hand war schneller.

Sie hatte IHN, Severus Snape, Alptraum aller Schüler, Fledermaus und Kellerratte, geohrfeigt.

Die darauffolgende Stille tat weh.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hier nun Kapitel 3 :D Viel Spaß (: und fleißig reviewen, ne :P ? Lg, Anie._

Moonyaa: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt Naja wie gesagt, vorerst bleibt er mal stur, schauen wir dann weiter :P

Sepsis: Harhar. Jaja, so ist unser Snape. Die personifizierte Gemeinheit Schlagt mich nicht :P Freut mich auch, dass du die Geschichte magst

**3. Kapitel **

Schockiert starrte sie ihre Hand an. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen füllten sich langsam mit Blut und die rechte Seite glühte in der Morgensonne. Scharf zog er die Luft ein. Sofort wurde ihr bewusst was sie gerade eben getan hat und sah beschämt aus dem Fenster.  
„Es tut mir leid .. Professor." Schaffte sie gerade noch zu murmeln.  
„Es tut Ihnen leid ? Soso." Er kam ihr bedrohlich nahe und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste. Mit einer raschen Bewegung packte er sie an den Schultern und sah ihr mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick in die Augen. Innerlich bebte er vor Wut; Wie konnte es eine ehemalige Schülerin wagen ihn zu ohrfeigen ? Ihr Herz hatte wohl vor aus dem Brustkorb zu hüpfen, anders war es ja nicht zu erklären, so heftig pochte das Ding. Nur kein Cruciatus .. hoffte Hermine inständig.  
„Raus." Seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille und hinterließ Kälte. Seine Hände lockerten den Griff und sie war noch einmal froh darüber, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten.

Ihr wurde heiß; als würde heißer Tee durch ihre Blutbahnen fließen. Hastig drehte sie sich um und bohrte sich die Fingernägel in die Handflächen. Als sie bei der Tür kurz stehen blieb flüsterte sie kaum hörbar „Es war nicht so gewollt .." und konnte sich schon im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge beißen, dass sie sich wie eine Schülerin tausendmal entschuldigte. In der Hoffnung, dass er das Gesagte nicht gehört hat, drückte sie die Klinke runter und zog die kalte, spätherbstliche Luft in ihre Nase ein.  
Toll Hermine. Nun hast du alles versaut. Und das nur weil du dich nicht zurückhalten hast können. Sie würde am liebsten alles zurücknehmen, aber auch wieder nicht. Wie konnte Snape so ein Arsch sein und ihr nicht helfen, wenn es um Leben oder Tod ging.

Es war Mittag, als sie zuhause ankam. Der Regen peitschte gegen die Fensterscheiben und eine erdrückende Stimmung verteilte sich im ganzen Haus. Sie liebte den Herbst, doch sie war zu besorgt um Neville um ruhig zu bleiben. Verdammt noch mal. Ich will kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil ich nicht helfen konnte. Mit einer Kanne Tee machte sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich und schlief nach einiger Zeit ein. Es war schon Abend, als ein sie ein Klopfen am Fenster wahrnahm. Eine schwarze, etwas größere Eule kratzte und klopfte anscheinend schon seit einiger Zeit an ihrem Fenster. Müde stolperte sie zum Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Sie kannte sie nicht. Harry's Hedwig war weiß, Ron's Pigwidgeon braun – wem gehörte die Eule ?  
Die Eule flog herein und ließ sich brav den Brief abnehmen. Als Hermine ihren Kopf tätscheln wollte, schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf und war sofort aus dem Zimmer. Ein kalter Windhauch blies herein und sie machte das Fenster zu, um sich nicht zu verkühlen. Schließlich hatte sie genug Patienten zu heilen, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch krank werden.

Nun saß sie wieder vor dem Kamin – mit dem Brief in der Hand. Er hatte anscheinend keinen Absender; Zögernd faltete sie den Brief auseinander.

Wenn Sie schon Ihren Mantel hier liegen lassen, holen Sie sich ihn gefälligst wieder.  
S.Snape

Der Mann verfolgt mich doch wirklich auf Schritt und Tritt.Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wünschte sich ein Leben, ohne Severus Snape, Tod oder Werwölfe. Depressionen sind genau das, was mir jetzt fehlen. Genervt seufzte sie sich und zog sich wieder an um nach Spinner's End zu apparieren. Schon das zweite mal in zwei Tagen. Wieder spürte sie dieses Gefühl, als würde man sie zusammendrücken, doch es war auch schon wieder vorbei, als sie den Regen auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie mochte den Regen. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ein Wärmezauber um sie zu legen; Wieder stand sie vor seiner Tür. Das schwere, schwarze Holz spürte sie nun unter den Fingern. Ein letztes mal schloss sie die Augen und klopfte an.  
Schweigend machte er die Tür auf und tritt beiseite. Ihr Mantel auf dem Sofa fiel ihr sofort ins Auge. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie schon dort und hatte ihn in der Hand. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, anscheinend verfolgte er jede ihrer Bewegungen.  
Als sie wieder bei ihm ankam, er stand knapp vor der geschlossenen Tür, blieb sie stehen. Klar war sie wütend auf ihn, aber die Ohrfeige tat ihr leid.

„Professor, ich wollte mich wegen der unüberlegten Handlung bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Und mich dafür bedanken, dass sie mich gestern hier schlafen lassen haben." Erfolglos versuchte sie seinen Blick zu deuten, doch er war wie immer kalt und undurchdringlich.  
Sie war fast so groß wie er, so musste sie Merlin sei Dank nicht zu ihm aufschauen.  
Es war Erniedrigung genug dass er sie immer noch wie eine Erstklässlerin behandelte, und das trieb sie zur Weißglut. Schüchtern, zumindest kam es ihr so vor, streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen. Hermine ? Was tust du hier ? Zögernd musterte er ihre Hand, die ihn übrigens vor ca. 9 geohrfeigt hat, streckte seine jedoch auch entgegen und drückte ihre kurz.

Obwohl seine Hand genauso kalt war wie seine Augen, hinterließ er auf ihrer Hand imaginäre Brandspuren. Die Hand war, nicht wie befürchtet rau oder steif, sondern eher zart und weich. Die langgliedrigen Finger waren gepflegt; anders als sie es von einem Tränkemeister erwartet hätte. Das wunderte sie nun wirklich. Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg sie ins Bett und dachte über den Tag nach. Es war viel zu viel passiert und sie konnte sich für die Ohrfeige selber ohrfeigen. Immerhin hat er sich auch nicht mit den Händen attackiert und außerdem .. was hatte sie erwartet ? Dass er sie nett behandelt ? Dass er sie, nur weil sie jetzt 25 war, auch wie eine erwachsene Frau behandeln würde ?  
Er hatte den ganzen Abend nur geschwiegen, nicht einmal ihr „Schönen Abend noch, Professor." hat er erwidert. Unruhig wälzte sie sich noch ein paar Mal hin und her, schlief jedoch bald ein.

In Spinner's End wälzte sich auch ein gewisser Severus Snape herum und holte sich aus dem Nebenzimmer einen Schlaftrank. Wieso musste diese Granger zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten aufkreuzen, immerhin hatte er auch nicht ewig Urlaub. Nun musste er sich 2 Tage mit ihr herumschlagen, und dann bekam er ihre Handfläche auf seiner Wange zu spüren. Er musste sich eingestehen, er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie sich so etwas trauen würde. Eher dachte er an einen Gefühlsausbruch und 1000 Tränen. Andrerseits war sie nun eine junge Frau; Längst nicht mehr die Streberin aus Hogwarts. Er vermied es, ihren Körper anzuschauen, denn er war schon in der 7.ten Klassen in Hogwarts reif genug um mit dem einer Frau mitzuhalten. Doch ihr etwas kindliches Gesicht und die buschigen Haare glichen es wieder aus; und sie schaute trotz Körper wie 17 aus.  
Kurze Zeit später schlief er ein, doch er war eine unerholsame Nacht. Der Schlaftrank nutzte nicht viel. Zumindest heute nicht. Immer wieder wachte er auf und bildete sich ein, ihre Hand auf seiner Wange zu spüren. Sie war klein und ihre Finger genauso zart wie seine, doch trotzdem spürte er die Ohrfeige weitere Minuten auf der Wange brennen. Es war nicht mal so ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Zumindest dieses mal nicht.


	4. Chapter 4

sepsis: na wenns so leicht wäre :P sein stolz ist ihm bestimmt ein verhängnis xD

mortianna's morgana: freut mich °keksgeb°

**Kapitel 4.**

Gedankenverloren blinzelte sie in die Morgensonne; Es war außergewöhnlich warm für ein Novembertag. Für einen kurzen Moment genoss sie die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrer Haut und starrte in die Ferne. Schließlich machte sie das Fenster zu und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu.  
Ein neuer Arbeitstag. Die Angst um Neville war wieder da. Wütend darüber, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat, an irgendwelchen Informationen über den Lupirinus-Trank zu kommen massierte sie sich die Schläfen. Jonathan Restroy, ein 27-Jähriger Zauberer, schielte zu ihr rüber und fragte sie durch den Raum, warum sie so deprimiert sei.  
Daraufhin schnappte Hermine nach Luft und war kurz davor zu explodieren. Er wusste dass Neville Longbottom ein alter Freund von Hermine war und kurz davor war, zu sterben. „Dr. Restroy, wie Sie bestimmt schon wissen, liegt Neville Longbottom im Sterben."

Was fragt er so blöde. dachte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab.  
Langsam näherte er sich ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf ihrer Schulter; „Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann .. „ Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermine fuhr ihn in ihrer Wut an: „Ja, wenn Sie die Zutaten des Lupirinus-Trankes kennen, gerne." Sie schnaufte. Sie wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte und er nur helfen wollte, aber sie war zu schlecht gelaunt, um sich zu bemühen, freundlich zu sein.  
Vorsichtig tätschelte er ihre Schulter und überhörte ihren wütenden Ton, da er nicht streiten wollte.  
Schlechtes Gewissen überkam sie. „Es tut mir Leid.. Ich weiss nicht was in mir gefahren ist.." Eine gesundes Rot färbte ihre Wangen und sie fühlte sich gezwungen, zu Boden zu schauen, obwohl sie nun viel selbstbewusster und selbstsicherer war als in ihren Hogwarts-Jahren.  
„Kein Problem. Ich verstehe Sie.." Sie schaute ihn von unten an; er sah nicht schlecht aus. Grüne Augen schmückten sein Porzellangesicht, die dunkelblonden, schulterlangen Haaren hatte er zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und er sah in seinem weißen Kittel trotzdem unverschämt gut aus. Sofort schämte sie sich über ihre Gedanken und räusperte sich. Außerdem wollte er ihr helfen und behandelte sie nicht wie ein kleines Kind. So wie es Severus tat. Nach einigen Sekunden fiel ihr auf, sie hatte ihn Severus genannt. Das tat sie sonst nie. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und lächelte Jonathan von unten an.

„Trotzdem Danke dafür, dass Sie mir helfen wollen."  
„Nennen Sie mich bitte Jonathan, und sie können mich auch gerne duzen." Ein schelmisches Grinsen ließ ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen aussehen. „Sonst komme ich mir so alt vor, wissen Sie.."  
„Dann hören SIE auf mich zu siezen." Unwillkürlich musste sie auflachen und vergaß für einen Moment die Sorgen.  
„Gut, Hermine." Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Wie wär's mit einem Kaffee ?"  
Zögernd hielt sie ihm ihre hin und stand auf. Eigentlich wollte sie ja weiter recherchieren..  
Gemeinsam apparierten sie in der Cafeteria und gingen auf ein Tisch zu. Wie ein Gentleman zog Jonathan Hermine ihr Stuhl zurück und lächelte sie unschuldig an.

Hermine setzte sich verwirrt hin und war über diese unerwartete Geste auf einer Weise beeindruckt. ‚Es gibt sie doch, die Männer, die Manieren haben.' Und fügte ihren Gedanken ‚Nicht wie Severus, äh, Snape.' hinzu.  
Nach einigen Minuten bekamen sie ihren Kaffee und redeten über den Lupirinus-Trank. Von Zeit zu Zeit beobachtete sie ihn, wenn er gerade wegsah oder seinen Kaffee schlürfte. Aus irgendeinem Grund verglich sie ihn wieder mit Severus.  
Sie könnte sich dafür schlagen; Wieso, bei Merlins Bart, dachte sie an Severus ?  
Sie musste ziemlich verwirrt oder traurig ausgesehen haben, denn Jonathan sah sie fragend an und streckte seine Hand aus und drückte die ihre. Verwundert starrte sie ihn an, er meinte nur „Sie werden schon einen Weg finden, den Trank zu brauen." Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Severus' Hände. ‚Verdammt, Hermine ! Hör auf an ihn zu denken.' Jonathans Hände waren, wie erwartet, warm, doch die Handflächen waren etwas rau. Die von Severus waren weich und man würde nie im Leben glauben, dass diese dünne, weiche Hautschicht so eine verschlossene Seele verbarg.  
Ein komisches Gefühl; zu wissen dass er nie etwas von sich preisgab und in seiner eigenen Welt lebte und andererseits zu wissen dass nur diese dünne Hautschicht seine Geheimnisse, seine Seele versteckte. Nur zu gern wüsste sie, was er dachte, wie er "eigentlich" war.  
Er war unberechenbar und arrogant; doch das machte ihn auf irgendeiner Weise attraktiv. Erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gedanken, trank sie ihren Kaffee aus und bedankte sich bei Jonathan über die Einladung. Er bestand darauf, sie zurück zu ihrem Büro zu begleiten und so spazierten sie hinauf.

Am Abend, erschöpft und müde, saß sie vor ihrem Kamin und schrieb einen Brief.  
An Severus Snape. Sie musste ihn dazu bringen, ihr wenigstens das Rezept zu geben. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihn nervte, doch sie brauchte ihn. Das Gefühl, er würde ihr Brief zerreißen und ihr nicht antworten, lauerte in ihrem Hinterkopf.

Genervt ließ er die helle Eule herein und öffnete Hermines Brief. Scharf zog er die Luft ein und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dieses Biest loszuwerden.  
‚Versteht ihr Neun-mal-Klug-Gehirn das Wort „NEIN" nicht ?' schnaufend ging er zu Bett. Als er sich wieder einmal im Bett nur herumwälzte und in die Küche ging, um sich ein Kaffee zu kochen, stolperte er über Hermines Brief. Er lag immer noch am Boden. Widerwillig bückte er sich und las ihn noch mal. Anscheinend brauchte sie seine Hilfe wirklich, sonst würde sie ihn nicht so nerven, dachte er. Mit dem Brief in der Hand saß er in der Küche, die Kaffeetasse vor sich, und überlegte, ob er zurück schreiben sollte. Wenn er es tat, dann wäre sein Image kaputt. Wenn er es nicht tat, wäre sein Image immer noch intakt, aber er befürchtete, er würde vom schlechten Gewissen geplagt werden. Er verstand es selbst nicht. Er, Severus Snape und schlechtes Gewissen ? Wegen Hermine Granger ? Hermine Granger, die Streberin, Miss-Neun-mal-Klug ? Hermine Granger, die mit den weichen Händen ? Er hielt die Luft an. Was, bei Merlins Bart, dachte er gerade ? Er versuchte schlecht über sie zu denken, doch erstaunlicherweise dachte er in dem Moment an ihren zimtbraunen Augen, den samtigen Haaren und wie reif sie doch schon war. REIF !? Erschrocken verdrängte er diese Gedanken.

Verbittert ging er wieder zu Bett und verdrängte den Gedanken, Granger sei nun nicht mal so schlecht aussehend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es verging eine Woche, als Nevilles Zustand kritischer als sonst wurde. Hermine eilte durch die Korridore und half hier und da, aber ihm konnte sie nicht helfen. Hier und da lächelte Jonathan ihr aufmunternd zu und fragte nach ihrem Wohlbefinden.

„Nun ja, du weißt .. Ich wünschte, mein ehemaliger Professor würde mir helfen." Sie räusperte sich. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht akzeptieren, dass sie und Neville auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sind. „Ach, wieso will er dir denn nicht helfen ? Sagtest du nicht, dass Neville ein Freund von dir ist, der mit dir in die Schule gegangen ist ?"

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihr das alles erzählte. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass er sich so was merkt oder sich dafür interessiert.

„Ja schon, aber .." weiter kam sie nicht.

„Lass mich raten, er konnte ihn nicht leiden ?"

„Genau so ist es. Und mich kann er auch nicht leiden." Verärgert blies sie die Luft aus.

Jonathan bemerkte dies, und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.„Wie kann man so eine bezaubernde Frau wie dich nicht mögen ?"

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot und sich bedankte sich schüchtern. ‚So bin ich doch gar nicht.'

„Man soll sich nicht für die Wahrheit bedanken." Meinte er frech und verließ den Raum.

Sie verstand nicht, warum ausgerechnet Jonathan Restroy, der Frauenschwarm hier im Spital, ihr Komplimente macht. Jede junge Ärztin würde nie abstreiten, dass er gutaussehend war. Er hatte Manieren, war freundlich und sah zudem auch noch verdammt gut aus. Aber er ihr irgendwie zu normal. Und wiederum auch nicht.

Eines Tages, als sie ihr Frühstück aß und die Zeitung las, klopfte wieder diese dunkle Eule an ihrem Fenster. Das Wetter war für die Jahreszeit außergewöhnlich schön und die Sonne versuchte, die Erde ein bisschen zu erwärmen, bevor der Winter hereinbrach. Neugierig stand Hermine auf und machte ihr Fenster auf – sofort flog das gefiederte Ding auf ihren Tisch zu. Vorsichtig nahm Hermine der Eule den Brief ab und streichelte sie kurz. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und flog raus. Zögernd öffnete sie den Brief; es stand kein Name, keine Adresse drauf. Als sie den Brief entfaltete, klopfte ihr Herz. ‚Was wohl drin steht ? Gutes ? Schlechtes ?' Die regelmäßige, schwarze Schrift konnte man perfekt Severus zuordnen.

_Meinetwegen gebe ich Ihnen ihr Rezept. Aber nur wenn ich dafür Hornfliegenflügel bekomme. Es ist nur aus Notwendigkeit._

_S.Snape._

Sie dachte, ihr Herz würde aussetzen. Ihr wurde heiß – das war ihre Rettung ! Sie wollte aufschreien vor Glück, hielt sich aber zurück. Nie im Leben war sie ihm so dankbar. Eigentlich war sie Snape noch nie für irgendwas dankbar. Er hatte sie ja wie ein unwertes Lebewesen behandelt, das ihm auf den Wecker ging. Aber jetzt ..

Hastig zog sie sich an und appararierte nach Spinner's End. Hermine fühlte sich nach langem wieder glücklich; immerhin hatte sie ihr Rezept fast. Und damit war Neville auch fast, aber eben nur fast, gerettet.

Mit zittrigen Fingern klopfte sie an und fühlte sich erleichtert. Die Tür ging auf und Severus stand vor ihr. Er war wie immer; arroganter, gelangweilter und mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck kennzeichneten ihn schon seit Ewigkeiten. Er trat beiseite und murmelte ein „Abend" und ging in sein Büro. „Folgen Sie mir. Und berühren Sie bitte keine Bücher, danke, Miss Granger." Er wusste nur zu gut dass sie Bücher über alles liebte. Insgeheim bewunderte er sie für ihre Klugheit, ihrer Begabung in Zaubertränke und ihren Willen. Das würde er aber natürlich nie zugeben. Außer ..

‚Nein, würde ich nicht.' Dachte er fest entschlossen. ‚Nie würde ich dieser Göre ein Kompliment machen. Sie würde ja abheben ..'

Hermine ging still hinter Severus und beobachtete alles genau: alles war in dunkelrot und dunklen, aber edlen, Farben gehalten. Bücher zierten seine Wände und hier und da sah man ein Bild. Sie wunderte sich über seinen geheimnisvollen und edlen Geschmack; sie hatte eher eine unaufgeräumte Bude mit einer Couch erwartet. Sein Büro hatte eine Hintertür. ‚Dahinter ist bestimmt des Meisters Labor..' und kicherte in sich hinein.

„Nur damit das klar ist, ich mache dies nur aus Notwendigkeit der Hornfliegenflügel, die wie Sie wissen, nur in Spitälern zu finden sind. Sie sind sehr selten und man bekommt sie nur wenn man gute Kontakte hat." Er räusperte sich und fuhr weiter.

„Sie müssen mir aber eins schwören."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Sie zitterte fast vor Aufregung ..

„Und das wäre ?" Hermine versuchte freundlich zu bleiben; immerhin ist sie auf seine Hilfe angewiesen.

„Sie dürfen NIEMANDEN, mit Niemanden meine ich auch Niemanden, das Rezept zeigen, geschweige jemanden verraten von wem Sie es haben. Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger ?" Er hob leicht die Augenbraue und kramte in einer Schublade.

„Ja .. ja natürlich, Professor." Noch nie war sie so nah dran Neville zu retten. Sie hielt ihren Atem an.

Er nickte kurz und suchte weiter. Gespannt wartete sie und beobachtete Severus' Büro. Es war eher schlicht, aber stilvoll gehalten. Ein dunkelbrauner Tisch aus massivem Holz befand sich in der Mitte des Gemachs und rundherum Regale, Schränke, Kerzen, Phiolen und Zutaten für die Tränke.

„So." Abrupt drehte er sich zu Hermine um und beobachtete sie. „Ich erwarte die Hornfliegenflügel Morgen zu Mittag." Fragen sah er ihr in die Augen. ‚Wie Zimt' dachte er ..

„Ich werde mich bemühen. Professor. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht sehr viel bringen.."

„Das macht nichts. Ich brauche nicht sehr viel." Zögernd sah er auf die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand. „Hier."

Ihre Hände berührten sich zwar nur kurz, aber intensiv. Sie hatte Angst um diese Pergamentrolle, und so vermied sie es, sie fallen zu lassen. Hermine sah ihm erwartungsvoll in die Augen. Seine Augen waren wie Onyx. So dunkel und geheimnisvoll .. ‚wunderschön' dachte sie, und könnte sich für ihre Gedanken ohrfeigen. Ihre Finger bewegten sich einen Moment lang nicht und beide genossen anscheinend die kurze Berührung.

Aus Verlegenheit sah sie zu Boden und hielt die Pergamentrolle fest in ihrer Linken.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war zwar immer noch emotionslos, aber die Härte war weg.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor. Sie sind meine Rettung .."

Severus beobachtete aber die junge Frau und bemerkte ihren Duft nach Flieder. Der Duft umschmeichelte seine Nase und er sog es ein. Unbemerkt natürlich.

Die Stille hielt lange an; Hermine bedankte sich noch einmal und zog ihren Mantel an. Erleichtert aber doch enttäuscht schritt sie langsam gen Tür. Gerade als sie die Tür aufmachen wollte, vernahm sie eine leise, aber bestimmte Stimme.

„Warte."


	6. Chapter 6

_Jetzt gehts weiter :D _

**Kapitel 6**_  
_

„Warte."

Die Worte waren wie Musik für ihre Ohren. Seine tiefe und leicht raue Stimme durchbrach dir Stille und verweilte in ihren Gedanken .. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn fragend an. Severus schien zu überlegen was er sagen soll. Er wusste nicht einmal wieso er sie aufhielt. Jetzt stand er da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er, Severus Snape. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, keine Antwort parat zu haben. Er war es, der die Schüler einschüchterte und immer schlagfertig war.

Geduldig wartete Hermine auf irgendeine Erklärung und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. „Ja, Professor ?" Einen Moment lang dachte sie, einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm zu bemerken, doch dies änderte sich augenblicklich. Zögernd machte er ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung und blieb vor ihr stehen.

Das machte sie nervös; er sagte nichts und sah sie einfach nur an. Es störte sie ja nicht .. sie befürchtete nur, dass er ihr Herz klopfen hörte, da er nun so nah bei ihr stand. Ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht; er sah _verdammt gut _aus, wenn er sie von oben herab hämisch grinsend ansah. Und es gefiel ihr. In dem Moment setzte Hermines Atmung für 2 Sekunden aus.

‚WAS zum Teufel denke ich da. Es ist SNAPE. Professor Severus Snape.' Ihr Verstand schrie ihr geradezu diese Worte zu. Doch ihr Herz sprach da eine ganz andere Sprache. Sie wusste, dass ihr Verstand recht hatte –

„Nun, Miss Granger, Sie können doch gehen." Er räusperte sich und war dabei sich umzudrehen, als sie seinen Oberarm packte.

„Wollen Sie mich eigentlich verarschen, Professor ?" Ihre Stimme war zwar nur ein Flüstern, doch sie klang drohend.

„Wie kommen Sie drauf, Miss Granger ?" langsam drehte er sich zu Hermine um und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Amüsiert hob er eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine war nun die, die sich dumm vorkam. Es machte ihm Spaß sie zu verarschen, geschweige denn, sie wütend zu machen. Sie hasste es, wenn man mit ihr spielte.

Vor allem wenn Snape es tat. Als wäre seine Robe glühend heiß, ließ sie ihn los und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Wissen Sie was ? Sie können mich mal." Ihre Stimme brach. Sie benahm sich wie ein Kind. Und das wusste sie. Doch was hätte sie sagen sollen ? Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, mit ihr konnte man alles machen. Aber nun wusste er wenigstens ihre Meinung. Energisch riss sie die Tür auf und flüchtete raus. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten kurz und sie versuchte, ihre Atmung zu „regulieren". ‚Tiiief durchatmen, Hermine' sprach sie sich zu wie ein Mantra.

--------------------------------------

Wie sie ihn hasste. Sie wollte ihn nie, nie wieder sehen. So ein Bastard war ihre Aufregung nicht wert. Kein Wunder dass er keine Freunde und keine Frau hatte.

Wer wollte schon so ein herzloses .. Etwas. Als sie sich zuhause ausziehen wollte, spürte sie in ihrer Tasche eine Pergamentrolle.

„Oh.. das Rezept!" Ungläubig hielt sie es in der Hand. In ihrer Wut vergaß sie, warum sie eigentlich bei Snape war. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und apparierte, da es Mittag war, noch nach St. Mungos. Voller Hoffnung und Ehrgeiz lief sie die Treppen rauf, stolperte fast über Jonathan, entschuldigte sich rasch und lächelte ihm schüchtern zu. Als sie bei Neville war, konnte sie vor lauter Glück nicht reden. Es war beinahe euphorisch ! Sie hielt das Rezept in der Hand !

Neville starrte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster; als er sie bemerkte lächelte er ihr leicht zu und fragte sie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Welch' Ironie! „NEVILLE! Ich hab's !" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und wedelte mit dem Pergament vor seiner Nase. „Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen, Neville. Wie geht's dir ?"

Er seufzte. „Nun ja, wie soll es mir schon gehen. Danke für die Bemühungen –„

Hermine unterbrach ihn energisch; „Neville, es ist doch selbstverständlich" Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu und verabschiedete sich.

Jonathan, der sehr wohl ihre Stimmung wahrnahm, wartete geduldig vor Nevilles Tür. Als Hermine die Tür hinter sich schloss, fiel sie ihm fast in die Arme. „Oh, erm .." Leise räusperte sie sich und versuchte zu lächeln. „'tschuldigung." Er zwinkerte ihr bloß zu und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wenn das noch möglich war. Sie versuchte seinen Blick zu meiden, denn ihr Blut kochte bereits. Was fiel ihm ein ihr so nahe zu kommen ? Und so hemmungslos zu flirten. Hermine entschuldigte sich wieder einmal und verschwand unter den Patienten. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich langsam; unbewusst verglich sie Jonathans und Severus' Augen. Jonathans Augen waren mittelgrün. Sein Blick war immer ehrlich, spitzbübisch und hilfsbereit. Seine Augen waren wirklich schön, dachte sie. Man fühlte sich bei ihm wohl.

Sie seufzte. Severus' seine Augen waren dunkel, tief und sinnlich, wenn er nicht gerade zornig war. In seinen Augen könnte man ertrinken; sie würde es auch freiwillig tun. Wenn er sie nicht augenblicklich mit seinem Blick töten würde. Seine Augen waren oft ausdruckslos, doch sie war sich fast sicher, dass seine Kälte nur die Fassade war. Eben nur „fast" sicher. Manchmal schmiss sie alle guten und netten Gedanken über Severus auf einen Haufen, weil er seinen Trieben, jemanden zu erniedrigen nicht widerstehen konnte. Natürlich verletzten Severus' Worte. Zwar nicht mehr so heftig wie früher, aber er konnte manchmal echt ein Bastard sein.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf das Rezept. Die meisten Zutaten kannte sie nicht. Und das musste was heißen. Denn wenn Hermine Granger die Zutaten nicht kannte, dann wohl kaum ein anderer. Außer Snape. Schnell verwarf sie ihre Gedanken. Den Nachmittag verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek. Zwar war sie nicht so interessant und gut bestückt wie die Bibliothek in Hogwarts, aber für „normale" Unfälle reichte es. Über 1-2 Zutaten fand sie ein wenig Informationen raus, aber die Informationen reichten bei weitem nicht. Wieder kribbelte es in ihr und sie fühlte sich verzweifelt. Nun hatte sie zwar das Rezept, aber die Zutaten waren unerreichbar. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich so leer –

„Verdammt !" verzweifelt schlug sie sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass sie Severus die Hornfliegenflügel morgen bringen musste. Und sie war sich nicht mal sicher ob es noch welche gab. Es waren nicht einfache Zeiten im St. Mungo. Schnell schlug sie die Bücher zu machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller. Die Vorratskammer war leer bis auf zwei Medi-Hexen, die Drachenblut suchten. Hilfsbereit wies Hermine auf den linken Schrank, wo sich Drachenblut befand. Etwas unsicher räusperte sie sich und fragte eine Medi-Hexe, ob sie wisse, wo sich die Hornfliegenflügel befanden. „Es ist sehr dringend, wissen Sie.." Die Hexe deutete auf die unterste Schublade eines Schrankes; Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und sprintete regelrecht hin. Sie fuhr mit der Hand in die Schachtel, wo sich die Flügel befanden und nahm sie mit nach oben. Für einen Moment genoss sie das Gefühl, Severus' Bitte erledigt zu haben. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie er auszucken würde, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, im St. Mungo gäbe es die Flügel nicht mehr. Mehr oder weniger zufrieden wandte sie sich wieder den Recherchen nach den Zutaten zu. Bis tief in die Nacht saß sie in ihrem Büro mit einem Stapel Bücher am Boden. Eins nach dem anderen ging sie die Bücher durch und schrieb sich alles auf, was sie ansatzweise brauchbar fand. Ihre Hand schmerzte bereits; Bücher durchblättern und schreiben strengte einen doch ziemlich an. Sie bemerkte nicht wie sich der Schlaf durch ihre Glieder schummelte. Sie fiel vornüber und schlief friedlich ein.

---------------------------------------

Als sie gegen 5 Uhr aufwachte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie im Büro geschlafen hatte. Müde streckte sie sich und apparierte nachhause. Schnell duschte sie und versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Als sie gleichzeitig ihren Kaffee trank und sich dabei anzog, ihn über ihre Hose verschüttete, wusste sie, dass dieser Tag beschissen wird. Sie fluchte und suchte ihren Zauberstab, der unter ihrem Sessel lag. Als sie sich bückte um ihn aufzuheben, schlug sie ihren Kopf an der Tischkante an. Sie fluchte noch lauter und ihre Nerven waren bereits um halb 7 überstrapaziert. Als sie wieder nach St. Mungos apparierte, schlich sie sich unbeobachtet in ihrem Büro; sie wollte auf keinen Fall jemanden begegnen. Sie erledigte ihren täglichen Papierkram, um nicht zu sagen Pergamentkram, besuchte hier und dort ein paar Patienten und ging kurz vor 12. In ihrem Büro zog sie sich um, richtete sich die Haare und holte tief Luft. Ihre Nerven waren angespannt und sie war auf sich selbst wütend, weil sie noch nicht mit dem Brauen angefangen hat.

Wie üblich stand sie vor Severus' Türschwelle und wollte nicht recht anklopfen. Das Päckchen mit den Hornfliegenflügel hielt sie fest in ihrer Linken. Severus, machte die Tür auf; er ließ sie wortlos herein. Als sie hinter Severus ging in sein Büro ging, bemerkte sie, dass ihm die schwarze Jeans äußerst gut passte. Sie wollte das Schweigen brechen, obwohl ihre Laune unter dem Gefrierpunkt war. Als sie wider ihren Willen sein Hinterteil begutachtete, rutschte ihr „Hübsch." Aus. Eigentlich sagte sie das mehr zu sich als zu ihm. Zögernd drehte er sich um, und sah sie fragend an. Unwillkürlich musste sie wieder nach unten schauen und errötete leicht. „Nicht, nichts.."

Natürlich bemerkten seine Adleraugen ihren Blick und ihr Ziel. In sich hineingrinsend meinte er leicht amüsiert zu ihr „Wenn sie fertig sind, meine Hose .. „ er räusperte sich „anzustarren, würde ich gern die Hornfliegenflügel haben, Miss Granger."

Aufgeregte schreckte sie hoch und schämte sich bis zur Unendlichkeit und zurück. Was zum Teufel fiel ihr ein, sein .. seine .. seine Hose zu betrachten ! Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, ließ sie das Paket mit den Flügeln unabsichtlich fallen. Leise fluchte sie vor sich hin; das Blut rannte ihr in den kopf und sie war nervös. Warum, verdammt noch mal ? Rasch bückte sie sich um das Paket aufzuheben als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. Und er starrte ihr geradewegs in den Ausschnitt, der nicht gerade arm bestückt war ! Als sie wieder vor Severus stand, zische sie ihm „Nur wenn sie aufhören mir in den Ausschnitt zu starren." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch. „Professor."


	7. Chapter 7

_Steinigt micht ! Ich habe es verdient xD Sorry wegen dem Update nach so langer Zeit. Aber nun viel Spaß :P Reviewen nicht vergessen blinzel :D_

Schanin: Wir haben ja bereits geschrieben :P Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt !

Sepsis: Nope, Severus bekommt ja jetzt seine Hornfliegenflügeln, die er hat als Gegenleistung für sein Rezept braucht ;) Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen ;)

**Kapitel 7**

Als sie wieder vor Severus stand, zische sie ihm „Nur wenn sie aufhören mir in den Ausschnitt zu starren." Sie lächelte spitzbübisch. „Professor."

Er starrte sie fassungslos an; ‚Was hat dieses Miststück gerade gesagt ?' Er wusste, dass er sich selbst belügen würde, wenn er meinte, ihr Ausschnitt hat ihn unberührt gelassen. Er räusperte sich. Versuchte seine Haltung zu bewahren und sie streng anzufunkeln. Er hatte eindeutig viel zu lang auf _das Eine _verzichtet. Sofort verschmiss er diesen Gedanken. Aber eigentlich war er auch nur ein Mann ..

Hermine wusste, dass sie nun die Leitfäden in den Händen hatte. Sie, Hermine Granger, seine Ex-Schülerin, hatte ihn erstmals in Verlegenheit gebracht .. Aber eigentlich missfiel ihr nicht Gedanke; der Gedanke, dass er sich ihre Oberweite doch mal genauer angesehen hat. Und ihr weiblicher Instinkt sagte ihr, das was er zu sehen bekommen hat, hat ihm gefallen. Wie denn auch nicht ? Sie war nicht blind; Genug Zauberer hatten sich an ihr die Finger verbrannt. Entweder sie wollten nur das Eine, oder sie waren nicht ihr Typ. Natürlich war sie kein Unschuldslamm mehr – schließlich war sie eine Frau, und keine Schülerin! – aber wegen dem Stress in letzter Zeit vergaß sie, dass es so was wie Liebe, Sex oder Zärtlichkeit gab.

Doch jetzt brannte irgendwas in ihrem Bauch. Sie richtete ihren Rock zurecht und spürte, wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. ‚Verdammt. Ich bin FÜNFUNDZWANZIG!' Ihre Frechheit, die sie zuvor gewagt hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr aufbringen. Die Stille sagte mehr als 1000 Worte. Sie hatte ihn unabsichtlich – Moment mal .. unabsichtlich ? – angemacht. Sie wusste nicht, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte und drückte ihm das Päckchen mit den Hornfliegenflügeln in die Hand und wandte sich zum Gehen an. Erst jetzt wurde es ihr bewusst, wie sie mit ihm geflirtet hat. Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden. ‚Was wird denkt er jetzt von mir. Oje ..' Wahrscheinlich dachte er, Hermine wäre noch in der Pubertät oder war auf Männerabstinenz. Oder beides gleichzeitig.

Als Severus bemerkte, wie sie rot wurde und gehen wollte, wurde er wütend. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund dazu. „Schön machen Sie das, Miss Granger." Zischte er ihr zu und sah, wie sie aufzuckte, aber immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie murmelte etwas, was sich nach „Hmm ?" anhörte und konnte es förmlich spüren, wie sie erneut errötete. „Ich verstehe nicht .." nuschelte sie.

„Wie feige sind Sie eigentlich und wie nötig haben Sie's? Jemanden, was heißt da Jemanden, ich bin ihr ehemaligen Professor!, anzuflirten ?"

Sie hielt inne. ‚Oh mein Gott .. was habe ich nur getan." Hermine schluckte und machte immer noch keine Anstalten sich umzudrehen. Plötzlich fasste sie neuen Mut und sie wurde zornig. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und fasste seinen Oberarm fest.

„Was glauben Sie, wer Sie sind, Professor ? Wie können SIE mir unterstellen ich hätte nicht genug Sex ? Bei Ihnen bezweifle ich überhaupt, dass Sie welchen haben !" Ihre Wangen bekamen Flecken und ihr Griff wurde fester. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in sein schwarzes Hemd. Doch sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie es nicht ertrug, dass er ihr solche Vorwürfe machte! Er kannte sich doch überhaupt nicht aus. Aber er hatte Recht .. Mutierte sie langsam zu einem Mann ? Haha, welch' Ironie.

-----------------------------------

Als ihre Worte in seine Ohren drangen, konnte er es im ersten Moment nicht fassen, was sie gerade von sich gab. Seine ehemalige Schülerin unterstellte ihm, er wäre noch Jungfrau ! Wütend schnaubte er und er funkelte sie zornig an. „Na ? Hab' ich Ihren Wunden Punkt getroffen." Sie lächelte selbstsicher und fügte ironisch „Professor?" hinzu. Jetzt reichte es, dachte er. Dieses arrogante, unbefriedigte Miststück wagte es tatsächlich mit ihm zu streiten. Bei Severus brannten die Sicherungen durch; er fasste unsanft ihr Kinn und zog angeekelt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Hermine war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist. Auf ein Avada Kedavra wartend, schloss sie die Augen und ihr Herz machte eine Sprünge. ‚Das war's dann wohl, liebe Welt. Und das nur, weil ich zu wenig .. erm .. Nähe hatte.' Sie wusste, dass ER nun das Spiel spielte; und sie war lediglich eine Spielfigur, die er nur herumschieben oder wegwerfen konnte. Obwohl sie klug war, war sein Inventar an tödlichen, gefährlichen und verbotenen Sprüchen weit größer als bei ihr. Während sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, beobachtete er ihr nun vor Angst blasses Gesicht. Welch' Kontrast zu den roten Flecken vorhin; als sie über ihn hergezogen ist. Noch immer hielt er ihr Kinn mit der einen Hand; doch sein Griff wurde sanfter, als er ihre bebenden Lippen sah. Er war fasziniert wie makellos und hell ihre Haut war. Die, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesicht, immer noch gut durchbluteten Lippen bebten nun fast unmerklich. Diese fast unscheinbare Bewegung löste etwas in ihm aus – und das störte ihn ganz gewaltig. Er war immer Herr seiner Sinne gewesen, und dieses Weibsstück wird das sicher nicht ändern! Er wusste nicht wie sehr er sich täuschte. Fast zärtlich sah er ihr Gesicht an und wollte ihre Wangen streicheln, die im Kerzenlicht fast leuchteten.

Hermines Angst verflog, als er den Griff lockerte. Sie wusste nicht warum und weswegen, aber sie traute sich, die Augen aufzumachen und ihm mutig ins Gesicht zu blicken. Doch die Gefahr war immer noch da. Schüchtern blinzelte sie und wartete auf seine nächste Tat. Erstaunt darüber, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nun weicher wurde, riss sie die Augen auf. Unerwartet flüsterte er „Du glaubst also wirklich, ich wäre Jungfrau .." Er verzog den Mund zu einem Strich und ließ ihr Gesicht mit einem Ruck los. Hermine wusste nicht worüber sie sich mehr wundern sollte: Darüber, dass er sie duzte, oder weil sie seine samtweiche Stimme flüstern gehört hat. Perplex sah sie, wie er sich ihr abwandte, und sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand abstützte. Sie wusste nicht warum diese Worte ihn so hart trafen .. doch sie wusste, dass diese Worte unberechtigt und unfair waren. Sie konnte sich für die Worte schlagen. Nun erwachte dieses Wesen in ihrem Bauch. Ihr wurde heiß und zitternd macht sie ein Paar Schritte in Severus' Richtung. Zögernd legte sie ihm die Hand auf eine Schulter und ihre Handflächen brannten vor Sehnsucht, Verzweiflung und Mitleid.

„Nein, es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht.." murmelte sie entschuldigend. Und es klang ehrlich. Als er nicht auf ihre Berührung reagierte, fasste sie seine Schulter und versuchte, ihn umzudrehen. Sie wollte, dass er ihr verzieh. „Bitte .. Pro .. Severus."

Als er ihren sanften Ton, mit dem sie seinen Namen aussprach, bemerkte, konnte er nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen. Egal was seine Fassade war. In diesem Moment zerbrach die Fassade, hinter der „Severus" sicht versteckte. Als er sich zögernd zu ihr zudrehte, fielen ihm mehrere Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht; mit zittrigen Händen wagte sie diese eine Bewegung. Sie strich ihm die Haare zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. Seine Haare waren flüssige Seide, die sich um sein aristokratisch wirkendes Gesicht schmiegten.

Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne und genoss es, ihm nahe zu sein. Dieser Wunsch versuchte sie stets immer zu erdrücken und zu über"sehen", doch nun konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit dem Handrücken fuhr sie seine Wange runter ..

---------------------------------

„Aus jetzt." Severus drehte den Kopf zur Seite und vermied ihren Blick. Er hielt es nicht aus, so von ihr angesehen zu werden. Immer hat er versucht, ihr mit Abscheu und Hass zu begegnen, doch nach der heutigen Auseinandersetzung musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie ihm nicht egal war. Dass das, was sie tat, ihm nicht egal war. Schon gar nicht dass sie sich an dem „bösen Wolf" so nah herantraute, und es fast liebevoll streichelte. Ihre Entschuldigung war unberechtigt, er hatte ja angefangen sie zu provozieren, weil er nicht wollte, dass seine Fassade wegen ihr zerbrach .. Wenn sie ihm scheinheilig schöne Augen machte. Sein verdammtes Ego ..

Sie erschrak und nahm die Hand langsam zurück. Sichtlich enttäuscht. ‚wie kalt und doch weich seine Haut ist ..' Sie wusste nicht, was sie nun jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht hat. „Severus .. ich verstehe nicht" Doch er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Lass mich in Ruhe." Seine Worte sollten hart klingen, doch sie klangen so, als ob er genau das nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht dass sie ihn in Ruhe lässt. Er widersprach sich, ohne es zu merken. „Aber ich wollte doch nur .. „ Nun klang ihre Stimme bittend, fast flehend. Er wollte sich am liebsten die Ohren und Nase zu halten, die Augen verdecken und im Mutterleib sein: er wollte nichts sehen, nichts hören, und nichts riechen. Vor allem nicht ihre melodische, nun flehende Stimme, ihren dezenten Geruch nach Flieder und ihre Augen wie flüssiger Zimt. Alles, nur nicht sie.

„Geh." Wieder vermied er ihren Blick, denn seine Augen würden ihr sicher verraten, dass er es nicht wollte. Sie schluckte ein, zwei Mal und wollte nicht gehen. „Hasst du mich so sehr, Severus ? Dass du meine Gegenwart so verabscheust und .." weiter kam sie nicht. „SCHWEIG endlich." Er wusste sehr wohl, dass seine Reaktionen unpassend waren. Jeder normale Mann würde Luftsprünge machen, wenn Hermine ansatzweise Interesse an ihn zeigen würde. Doch er wollte es nicht einsehen.

„Nein, Seve-„ Nun musste er zu anderen Mitteln greifen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er vermied es seit Langem, Frauen so nahe zu kommen. Doch nun sah er keine andere Möglichkeit, um ihr verdammtes Mundwerk zu schließen. Er wollte es nicht tun; Nein. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht, seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und doch voller Gefühle, sein Mund zu einem Strich verzogen. Er holte mit der Hand aus –

------------------------------

Rasch packte er ihre Taille und zog sie so nah an sich heran, dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Hemd spüren konnte. Diese Stelle brannte unter ihrem Atem fast. Er hielt ihr Gesicht hoch und näherte sich zögernd und doch bewusst. Zuerst war er sich unsicher, ob sie es wollte; aber als er ihre Lippen bemerkte, die sich seinen wie die Blumen sich der Sonne entgegenstreckten, sah er keinen anderen Weg, als diese Blumen zu liebkosen. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, und wunderte sich über die Hitze, die die Lippen „ausstrahlten". Hermine schloss genussvoll die Augen und fuhr schüchtern mit der Zunge um seine Lippen. Beide merkten nicht, wie der Abstand immer kleiner wurde, bis Hermine schließlich an seiner Brust lehnte und mit den Händen ihm immer auffordernder durchs schwarze Haar fuhr. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher; Beide versuchten, sich dieses Gefühl gut einzuprägen ..

Severus' Zunge verschaffte sich Einlass und mit der Zunge streichelte er ihre. Sie saugte leidenschaftlich an seine und biss zärtlich hinein. Severus musste lächeln, doch er machte weiter. Sie küssten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende; als würde ihr Leben davon gerettet werden. Schnell vergaßen sie, warum der Andere da war – es zählt nur das Hier und Jetzt. Zu lange lebten sie in Einsamkeit und Kälte; Nun holten sie mit dem Kuss alles nach, was sie sie so lange vermisst haben. Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit, Sehnsucht und Neugierde waren im Raum fast spürbar. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille besitzergreifend und ihre Hände hielten sein Gesicht. Wie Porzellan hielten sie sich gegenseitig – sie wollten nicht, dass der Andere in dieser Sekunde zerbrach.

-----------------------------

War es ein Review wert :o ? Wie war ich ;D ?

Drückt mal schön auf das blaue Kästchen da thihi. kekse verteil

Ganz liebe Grüße, Anie.


End file.
